Blonde Bread and a Regina Sandwich
by sultrysweet
Summary: A text brings Emma not only to the cabin, but to the dark side as well. Regina tries to pull her back, but is soon reminded by two blondes that being bad means having more fun. ONESHOT, DRAGON SWAN QUEEN


**A/N: For LiveLoveLikeMe (notevildear-wicked on Tumblr) because she encouraged this idea like she's encouraged many of my other ideas. Hope she, and all the other readers, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Come to the dark side. We have Regina."_

It was a lie. They didn't actually have Regina, at least not in the way she worried they had. Emma hadn't realized it was a lie until she showed up at the cabin and saw that not only was the brunette she expected to see not there, but that Cruella and Ursula were also absent. Either her superpower was on the fritz or she was just that worried about Regina that she hadn't been able to figure out that the text from the brunette's phone was a trap set up by the blonde villain in the group.

As she stood just inside the cabin, locked in by Maleficent's magic after the other woman had flicked a wrist and shut the door before jamming it closed, she wondered why she hadn't first thought to check Regina's house or vault or ask Henry if he'd seen her recently. It would have been smarter and she wouldn't have ended up alone with Regina's old, malicious friend who was known to turn into a dragon when she was angry. Of course, when she'd received the troubling text from Regina's number she didn't think. She just acted on instinct. There was no time to look for Regina because the longer it took her to get to the other woman, the more likely it was that Regina was in danger or hurting or doing something that would compromise her redemption. Emma was determined to keep all of that from happening and in the event that she couldn't get there fast enough, she at least wanted to keep it to a minimum.

"So you really docare for her," Maleficent half-purred, half-growled at her. It was the first thing she'd said to Emma since the younger woman had arrived. "Well, I do too. And it might make what I have to say easier to hear."

Emma tried not to listen. Anything Maleficent said was a lie. The text was a lie and the woman was a villain. Villains stopped at nothing to get their way. And maybe Maleficent just wanted to convert her, because why else would the woman look at her like a tasty piece of meat to scarf down with her dragon appetite but not make a single move to devour her? But Emma listened anyway because even if what Maleficent told her was a lie, it explained a lot of things that Emma had picked up on lately. It made more sense that Maleficent's words were the truth and not a trick, and that hurt more than Emma could have possibly imagined or predicted.

"Your mother refused to help me. I came to her," Maleficent explained, pain in her expression and hurt and suffering in her slightly wavering voice. "I told her I was also going to be a mother and she still refused to work with me. Regina's curse was coming and all your parents cared about was their precious baby, but not mine. I lost my child because of them. I lost _everything_."

Emma felt dread and anger a little bit of emptiness swirl around like a toxic ball low in her gut. Maleficent may have been a villain, but she was supposed to have been a mother, too. Maybe if she had been, she wouldn't have been a villain anymore. She would have had other things to worry about than pain, death, and revenge. Plus, what Maleficent just told her proved to Emma that her parents lied to her just like she thought.

"She's a villain," her parents said. "And we're heroes."

What a load of crap. Heroes didn't turn soon-to-be mothers away for their own selfish reasons. Or maybe some heroes did given the circumstances, but her parents always saw the good in people unless they'd given someone—like Regina, for example—too many chances to see past all their screw-ups. She'd listened to her parents, she'd done what they'd wanted, she'd played by their rules and also fought for Regina like Snow used to do before all of their history weighed her down too heavily for her to keep seeing the good that was still inside the other woman.

"Whatever they told you about me," Maleficent continued on to say and seemed to study Emma's reaction, "I see that they didn't tell you the entire story. I should have known they wouldn't have told you themselves."

And Emma suddenly felt much, much worse. She hadn't thought that was possible.

"The first thing they begged of Ursula and Cruella once I was back was not to tell you what they'd done. I wondered if that meant they'd wanted you to hear it from them, but I guess they wanted to keep their misdeeds and mistakes to themselves."

Emma felt something inside of her start to twist and turn and _change_. She wasn't understanding and she wasn't willing to let it slide that her parents had repeatedly lied to her. Maybe she wasn't absolutely everything they expected her to be, but she was the stupid Savior even in times when she didn't feel like one. She'd helped everyone but herself. She'd put everyone else's needs first and while Mary Margaret or Snow or whoever she'd been back in Emma's destroyed and unused nursery in the Enchanted Forest had told her to get used to someone putting her first, her _mother _hadn't done anything to make her feel that way.

Everything became crystal clear while her world shifted and became nothing but anger and jagged edges. She wanted to hurt as badly as she'd been hurt. She wanted to even the score. She wanted to make things fair. She wanted to tell Regina she finally understood how she allowed herself to be so soulless for so long. She would be satisfied as soon as she made Snow and David understand just what exactly they'd done to her.

"You were _born _for darkness, dear," Maleficent said with the cruelest and hottest and most comforting grin Emma had ever seen since the way Regina had looked at her that first year in Storybrooke.

Emma smirked and destruction she became.

* * *

She pinned her mother to the wall with magic in the cramped apartment, baby stuff everywhere while little Neal wailed and Snow whimpered and pleaded with Emma to stop.

"Not until you feel how I feel," Emma angrily yelled before she used her magic to yank Snow onto her knees.

Emma slowly approached the other woman until she towered over her. It felt good to be in control, to have all the power.

"_Please_, Emma," Snow started to sob. "Why are you doing this?"

"You forced me to live up to some ridiculous prophecy and then you lied to me, again and again. I gave you every opportunity to come clean and tell me what you knew, but you didn't. How many lies have you told to keep me in the dark?"

"We didn't want you to _turn _to the darkness. That's why we _lied_."

"What?" Emma was furious.

"If you knew what we'd done, we thought you would turn on us. We thought you'd side with Maleficent."

"Why would you just _assume _that? Why not be honest with me from the start? Why not tell me while we were all at the town line arguing about whether or not we should let Ursula and Cruella in? You couldn't even tell me how _well _you knew them once upon a time?!"

"Please," Snow cried, still on her knees.

Emma snarled in response and punched Snow in the face.

Snow yelped and touched her lip where Emma's fist busted it open when she'd surprised the other woman with the blow and caused Snow to bite down.

"I'm sorry! _We're _sorry! Just please, don't do this," Snow begged and begged and begged.

Neal shrieked and cried and Emma growled, annoyed with her baby brother and Snow White's overdue apology that she only gave Emma because she was afraid of the blonde.

Emma pulled Snow onto her feet with her magic and sent the woman back into the wall with a loud thud.

"Emma!"

She hadn't even heard the door open, but she'd heard Regina once the brunette was inside the apartment. The door was wide open and Regina looked at her, outraged and shocked, while she kept Snow pinned to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing," Regina asked just as she closed in on the blonde.

Regina invaded her personal space and made sure their noses were almost close enough to touch. It used to be an intimidation tactic for the brunette, but Emma wasn't intimidated. She never was. Instead, she was up to the challenge and gladly stood her ground. In that particular moment, however, she was also a little turned on.

"I was right," Emma told her. "She lied to me. _Both _of them lied to me. And they aren't the victims in this story. Maleficent is."

"Have you talked to her?"

"She told me what my parents did, how she lost her child because of them."

"Emma." Regina's voice softened along with her beautiful brown eyes and she reached out and touched Emma's shoulder. "Even if she's right, Maleficent only told you because she wants you for something. She's _using _you."

"But at least she's honest with me."

Regina sighed and gently grabbed Emma's wrist—the one extended to hold Snow against the wall with her magic—with her free hand.

"Don't let her do this to you. You're too good for her," Regina said.

"I'm not good at all. I was born for darkness."

"No," Regina sternly said, her eyes sharp and determined and no longer soft. "You were born with the _potential _for darkness, just like the rest of us. You can _choose _to be evil, made and molded into a monster for whoever convinces you it's just what you need, but you can also _choose _to be good."

"I'm not being manipulated. If it's my choice then I want to choose darkness. I want to be a villain, because they seem to have more honor and a much better code than the _heroes _do."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? I finally get it, Regina. This—evil—it's intoxicating."

"It will destroy you."

"It didn't destroy you. You came out of it okay."

"Because I _came out of it_. And it wasn't easy."

"Then prove being good is so much better than being bad. What can I gain from being good, huh? Because all I've gotten for it is a lack of childhood and parents that lie and a pirate that doesn't care enough about me to be honest with me either, even though he _knows _I hate being lied to."

"It gets you Henry," Regina strongly argued. "That should be enough."

"It should," Emma agreed.

She hesitated a moment before Emma finally released Snow and the other woman slumped onto the ground. She stared up at Emma and Regina with wide and eyes, tear stains streaked down her face. She looked thankful and a little surprised, but said nothing and didn't try to get up just yet even as Neal continued to cry.

"But maybe there's something else I want too," Emma confessed as she kept her eyes glued on Regina.

They stared at each other for another moment before Emma rotated her wrist and flipped the position of their hands so she had a grip on Regina instead of the other way around. A faint lilac smoke surrounded the two of them and they quickly vanished.

* * *

The smoke cleared and Regina gulped under the scrutiny of Emma's hungry gaze. She barely had time to take in their surroundings, but she managed to recognize the place Emma had taken them to as Rumple's cabin just before Emma backed her up against one of the walls in the common room. She felt soft lips crash against hers and while she wanted to push Emma away because they shouldn't have been doing that, she almost immediately melted into the kiss. Emma's body felt oddly incredible pressed against hers and soon enough she decided she didn't want whatever was happening to stop.

She lustily kissed back and felt her temperature spike the longer she remained trapped between the wall and Emma. She cupped the back of Emma's neck with one hand and wrapped her other arm around Emma's waist. She ran her hand up the blonde's back and lightly clawed between Emma's shoulder blades while Emma pushed her tongue past Regina's parted lips. Only a few seconds passed before Regina moaned in response.

Emma's hands started to wander and everywhere they touched was just where Regina wanted her. She moved her hands from Regina's hair to her neck to her sternum and down her sides, past her breasts which only received a light graze on her descent toward Regina's hips. Once they reached her hips, Emma held them there for a moment before she pulled her lips away from Regina's and dipped her head to kiss the other woman's neck.

Regina gasped and turned her head to give the woman more access to more skin. Almost as soon as she did that, she felt one of Emma's hands glide back up her front. When the blonde reached her chest, she gave Regina's left breast a firm squeeze. Regina rolled her hips toward Emma and moaned out a long, loud "uhn."

Emma grinned and hummed against her neck, and Regina was in paradise.

Regina didn't want to admit it, hated that she even considered it, but if Emma kissed and touched her like that when she was letting darkness overcome her than maybe Emma's evil streak was worth it. It was a horrible thought, but maybe Emma's thoughts and behavior since talking to Maleficent were infectious.

"Well, well, well."

That wasn't Emma. Emma's mouth was too busy to be talking and Regina would recognize that sultry, overconfident voice anywhere.

Maleficent.

Regina opened her eyes and from over Emma's shoulder saw the other blonde standing in the room with them, her eyes fixated on Regina but not blind to Emma's actions.

"You might not be bad anymore," Maleficent continued, "but you certainly are still naughty."

Regina expected Emma to stop and at least acknowledge Maleficent's presence, but she instead trailed her lips and tongue from one side of Regina's neck to the other. She seemed unaware of their guest, which worried Regina, but she enjoyed the way Emma licked and sucked at her pulse point so she didn't worry too much about it.

"It's amusing how much you seem to like what your former enemy's dear _child _is doing to you. Tell me, Regina, where else would you like her tongue?"

Maleficent was smug and Regina wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face, but just as she started to glare at the other woman she felt Emma slip a thigh between her legs. Pleasure softened her features and instantly made her glare disappear. Her eyes rolled back in her head before she closed them and contentedly sighed before she raked her nails over Emma's scalp, her fingers tangled in long blonde hair. Her other hand slid the rest of the way up Emma's back and swooped over the woman's shoulder before she curled her fingers around it and the younger woman's shirt.

Maleficent chuckled and strutted over to the two of them. Regina didn't even notice until Maleficent was right behind Emma, her hand on top of Regina's on the younger blonde's shoulder. The additional contact pulled Emma's attention away from Regina's neck, which made Regina frustrated due to her impatience.

That was when Regina's eyes popped open and it was then that she watched Maleficent purr into Emma's ear. She felt jealousy flare within her at the sight, but when she heard Maleficent's request she only felt weak in the knees.

"What do you say we remind our darling Regina how good it feels to be bad," Maleficent asked. "If you don't mind sharing, that is."

It was all over then. It was the beginning of the end and if Maleficent and Emma tag-teamed her, Regina knew she would give up Team Good for more of the two blondes. Henry was still too young to understand, but maybe when he found a girl he really liked he'd get it. He'd understand why Regina gave in. After a few kisses from Emma she was already wrapped around the woman's finger and she'd done more—so much more—with Maleficent so she was just whipped when it came to both women.

Emma pulled Regina off of the wall and turned them around so Regina was between the two other women. She felt a tingle run down her spine and spread throughout the rest of her body. Her nipples hardened and tried to poke their way through her bra. It was a futile attempt, but the firm buds were sensitive against the material that encased them and created both a friction and a nearly unbearable sensation.

Maleficent gently rested her hands against Regina's shoulders before she used one of them to push aside brunette hair. She tangled her fingers in the curled tips of Regina's hair and exposed smooth, caramel skin between Regina's jawline and the collar of her shirt. She licked her lips then buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck to kiss and nibble and suck her pulse point, just below her ear, and the back of her neck.

Regina's breath quickened and she tilted her head in whatever ways granted Maleficent more access. While one blonde made her shiver just like old times, the other slowly raked her hands up Regina's sides again. Emma moved under her shirt while she grazed Regina's lips with her own as she watched the brunette's reactions to Maleficent's touches.

Emma pushed Regina's shirt up to her chest. When the material uncovered the woman's torso, Maleficent stopped the kisses and pulled back before Emma pulled the shirt completely off of Regina. Once the shirt was discarded, Emma closed the distance and passionately kissed Regina only a second before Maleficent started to kiss her way down Regina's back.

Regina was already on cloud nine and neither blonde had touched her where she really needed them. The teasing was enough to make Regina forget everything except that particular moment and she loved it. She missed how Maleficent had been able to make her feel that way and she was excited for Emma to show her just how much she could made her feel that way as well.

Maleficent unhooked her bra and Emma helped the other blonde peel it off of her. She was topless and pleasantly wedged between both women and she never wanted it to stop.

Emma kissed her way down Regina's chest until she greedily sucked a nipple into her mouth. Regina instinctively reached behind her and held onto Maleficent for support. She arched into Emma's mouth while Maleficent nipped her earlobe before she slowly forced Regina to turn her head for their first kiss of the night.

Emma brought a hand to Regina's neglected breast and started to squeeze and massage it before she pinched her nipple and made her moan. From there, Maleficent slid her free hand down Regina's side and over her stomach before she slipped it into Regina's pants.

Regina let out a needy whimper and bit Maleficent's bottom lip to both encourage and silently berate the blonde for her teasing.

Emma released the nipple under her fingers and undid Regina's pants. It immediately gave Maleficent more room, which she just as immediately used to her advantage.

Maleficent slid two fingers through Regina's slick folds and plunged her middle finger inside. Regina bucked her hips toward Maleficent's hand in response, which also meant she bucked her hips toward Emma. The back of Maleficent's hand brushed against Emma's stomach through Regina's panties and the younger blonde groaned with delight against Regina's breast.

Regina felt the vibration on her nipple before it then spread throughout the rest of her chest. She tangled her fingers in Emma's long hair and held her firmly in place against her breast.

Emma scraped her teeth over Regina's areola and flicked her tongue over the woman's nipple.

Maleficent slid her middle finger almost completely out before she thrust it back in and repeated the motion a few more times before she moved her finger to rub circles over Regina's clit. She spread Regina's arousal around and the brunette was immediately breathless.

Regina tipped her head back and rested it on Maleficent's shoulder. She reached around Maleficent with the hand she previously used to steady herself and gripped Maleficent's ass through the other woman's pants. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to pant before she gasped and held her breath for a long moment when Maleficent thrust two fingers inside her without warning.

"Take off her pants," Maleficent said and Emma yanked both Regina's pants and her lace panties down to her ankles.

Emma stayed down there and kissed her way up Regina's inner thighs. She was careful not to get too close to Regina's sex so Maleficent wouldn't accidentally hit her in the face as the older blonde pumped at a slightly hurried pace inside Regina.

"Fuck," Regina breathily moaned.

Emma slipped a thumb between Regina's sex and Maleficent's hand and pressed and rubbed it against Regina's clit while she continued to kiss Regina's thighs again and again. When Regina started to twitch and shake, unsteady on her feet, Emma sucked on Regina's inner thigh as close as she could get to Regina's heat, still without injury, and gently bit down.

Regina started to slide down Maleficent's body and almost collapsed from all the stimulation at one time, but Maleficent caught her with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Maleficent used her strength to hold Regina up while she continued to take what was willingly offered from the woman.

"Oh god," Regina cried out loud enough to echo throughout the cabin.

Regina grabbed onto both Emma and Maleficent as she rode out her orgasm. Maleficent hummed behind her and Emma moaned against her upper thigh while Regina opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

Maleficent pulled out of Regina and Emma almost immediately took her place to lap up the heady evidence of Regina's arousal.

"Unh," Regina groaned and relaxed as she leaned most of her weight onto Maleficent.

Emma swiped her tongue over Regina's clit and it elicited a strangled whimper from Regina.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we," Maleficent suggested.

Emma pulled back and took Regina's hand in hers while Maleficent let go of Regina's waist and placed a guiding hand on the woman's lower back. The three of them made their way into the room and Maleficent shut the door behind them. Neither Regina nor Emma questioned or protested it.

Emma turned Regina around and smirked as she helped Regina onto the bed. She licked her lips and backed up to stand at the foot of the bed. She looked behind herself and when Maleficent was on her way over to the bed, Emma started to strip. She made a show out of it as she sensually peeled off her shirt and pants then unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor before she freed herself from her panties. She only stared at Regina as she slowly revealed herself to both her and Maleficent, but the other blonde didn't seem to mind.

Maleficent said nothing about the favoritism and instead both enjoyed Emma's strip tease and soothingly ran her fingers through Regina's hair while she settled herself in the bed and sat beside Regina.

Regina no longer felt like the innocent one in the group. Emma and Maleficent weren't taking anything from her she didn't want them to have so it was time to give as good as she got. She wanted to show them that no matter if she was good or bad she was, and would always be, naughty.

Emma climbed onto the bed toward Regina once she'd removed all of her clothes. Regina turned to Maleficent and sized her up from head to toe before purple smoke swirled around the other woman. When it cleared, Maleficent was stripped down to skimpy, leather undergarments.

"Any reason why Emma gets to wear nothing," Maleficent asked with a raised brow.

"Because what you're wearing is coming off and I'm going to watch Emma get rid of it for me," Regina replied with a grin.

Emma's smirk widened before she slid over to Maleficent. She took a moment to look over and admire Maleficent's barely existent attire before she ran her fingers along the underside of a thin, leather bra strap. She ran her fingers back and forth and reveled in the feeling of the leather against her skin. A moment later, she slipped the strap down Maleficent's arm and kissed her shoulder.

"I see why you like this one, Regina," Maleficent commented when Emma slipped the second strap down her arm.

Regina watched with hungry eyes and a twisted grin.

"Does that mean you like her too," Regina purred.

"Very much," Maleficent answered with a slightly raspy voice, her eyes closed due to the pleasure she felt from Emma's mouth on her chest.

Emma kissed every inch of skin above the small section of leather that only served to cover Maleficent's nipples while she refused not to push the rest of the bra away. She even held it in place while she continued to kiss Maleficent over and over again.

"Show me," Regina throatily commanded. "Fuck her like you mean it."

"I guess you _are _still a bad girl," Maleficent said before she roughly pushed Emma away from her and onto her back between the edge of the bed and Regina's legs.

"I wasn't lying," Regina responded as she watched Emma turn to look at her just as Maleficent warmed up the younger blonde with hickey-worthy kisses to her neck.

Once Maleficent seemed to think Emma was ready, she thrust two fingers deep inside her and immediately started to fuck her hard and fast. Emma gasped and moaned and looked solely at Regina while she clawed at Maleficent. A moment passed before Emma apparently remembered the task Regina had given her and then slowly but surely, and a little clumsily given the fact that Maleficent had her fingers buried deep inside her, removed the rest of Maleficent's undergarments to the best of her abilities.

Regina bit her own bottom lip as she continued to watch. Emma writhed and begged and moaned beneath Maleficent and Regina couldn't get enough. She was tempted to touch herself while she appreciated Emma in such a position, but she waited and just watched. Her two blondes would take care of her soon enough.

A few minutes later, Emma cried out and Maleficent started to slow her pace, but Regina wasn't satisfied yet.

"Again," she commanded, and Maleficent gladly continued her previous pace.

"Definitely a bad girl," the older blonde panted as she worked on pushing Emma to a second orgasm.

"The worst," Regina growled as she stared intently at the wild, beautiful, almost animalistic scene before her.

Maybe when all of their fun was had, Regina would consider herself on the side of good again and figure out a way to stop Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula from taking away even the chance of a hero getting a happy ending. In that moment, however, Regina wanted to be bad. She wanted to do what people like Snow and her prince would never do—and with their very willing daughter, no less—and she was going to love every last second of it.


End file.
